Look at what he's done to you!
by Poet95
Summary: Just a Galex themed One-shot. Angsty and slightly romantic after Alex gets attacked by the one and only devil that is Jim Keats,Gene offers more than just an arm to cry on. Not a very exciting summary,sorry,but please read.


Please be nice, this is my first go at writing a Fan fiction, so I'm sorry If It's not very good and also I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes, reviews and criticism welcome, but please don't be too harsh :/ :D.

This is set In Series 3, not sure when to be precise, but it's just a little Galex story I wrote!

I hope you enjoy and can I say a massive thank you to Lottie for helping me and reading through this :')

Disclaimer-I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters -Although I wish I did! But they were created by Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh for Montastic Productions for Kudos and the BBC.

**Look at what he's done to you!**

(Alex Drake walks quickly into the Building knowing that she will most probably get a bollocking from Gene Hunt about being late once again but as her excuse goes "I woke up late")

(Men just do not seem to understand how long it takes women to get ready in the 80's)

(Alex walks past Viv at the front desk, says the morning "Hello" then strolls down the long corridor ready for another probably pointless day in CID, she then sees Jim Keats... but looks away hoping that he won't see her ...Please don't notice me, please don't notice *Jim calls out her name* SHIT I've been rumbled)

"Morning Alex, you alright? Looks like you're in a hurry there"

"Oh morning, sorry I was in a world of my own *well an entirely different one in fact* Yeah, I'm just in a hurry as I'm a bit late"

"Well I was wondering if I could have a quick chat"

"Ermmm...yeah okay"

*Great now I'm going to be even later thought Alex*

"Take a seat, please" He shuts the door behind himself.

"So how have you been recently what with Gene shooting your guts and trying to kill you?"

"Like I have previously said, it was an accident, all forgotten now; he was only trying to protect me!"

"Humph"

"Let's talk about Hunt"

"What about him?"

"What is that you see in him Alex?"

"I don't follow?" Quizzical look.

" I mean when I look at him I see a mighty Misogynistic Dinosaur who everyone surprisingly looks up to and in return he treats them like...well...shit!"

"No you don't know him like I do, we respect him"

"Oh he's certainly gotten you under his spell alright, he brainwashes you with all his bullshit bravado and power, I expected better of you Alex, I thought you were the smart one, what with Chris the div, easily led...Ray the misogynistic, not so easily led but I'm sure in time I could turn him against Gene, maybe up his rank, add a couple of birds in, that would certainly do the trick. And then there's Shaz, she looks up to you, calls you her 'Guardian Angel' she has huge potential but she'll stick to Chris! They all praise the Guv. And then there's you Alex, when you came into this world, oh you wanted to get back so much, to your daughter, now you just don't care..."

"Yes I do, I've just learnt to cope more. You don't scare me Keats; I don't trust you and I never will, you're sick in the head, what do you have against Gene, ay? You jealous?

"Me jealous, most certainly not! You and him are 'Unbreakable' (Waggles fingers), you trust him with your life, even love him, but no more, I will unravel Gene, and one by one you will all realise who he truly is. Work with me Alex, we can destroy him. Together."

"NO NO NO, you're just twisted. You have no one and Gene has all of us" (Alex gets up and tries to unlock the door, but it won't open, suddenly Jim creeps up behind her and pulls her back)

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!"

"I gave you your chances Alex, but you blew them, now you've got me all agitated" (Jim grabs her wrists, starts kissing her violently and pins her down on his desk, Alex is crying and struggling)

"HELP, HELP...GENE" WHACK, he smacks her face.

"He won't help you now Alex he, no one can, I have got you where I want you, Gene doesn't care"

(He digs his nails into her thighs, rattles her upper body, and brutally kisses her neck, he begins to pull her skirt up and undoing her blouse, she struggles once more. Bruising is already beginning to show)

(Alex kicks him in the leg, twists his arm around and he falls to the ground, she grabs the keys and makes a run for it. She goes to the ladies, she looks a state and is physically shaking, but she cleans herself up to the best of her ability and wearily pushes the doors to CID open, ready to face the music)

(As she walks in, various people look up, all shocked at the state she is in, *great she thinks, people are going to ask questions* she sits down, grabs a file and pretends to be reading, fully aware of the piercing eyes surrounding her)

"Ma'am, Oh my lord, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm, Ermmm fine thanks Shaz"

"But your shaking, and it looks like you've been attacked, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell that's all"

"You alright Alex?" Asks Ray, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah you look all shook up, should I get the Guv?"

"NO! Look I'm absolutely fine, now leave me alone, and just get on with your work! (Very little movement from CID) ALL OF YOU!" (They all hurry back to their desks, realising that she is not in a good mood)

(Alex's shouting catches Genes attention and so he opens his office door)

"What's all this shouting about? All I ever ask for is some Peace and bastard quiet"

"It's Ma'am, well she don't look to good"

"Most probably another hangover, honestly women, can't handle their drink! (He looks over to her and sees what Shaz means, gosh, she looks a state)

"Bolls, Bolls?"

"Guv" She hoarsely whispers.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine, just piss off, it's not like you care"

"Right, I have had enough, in my office NOW"

(Alex despairingly follows Gene into his office, holding her tender ribs as she does so)

"Seriously Alex, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Speak to me, if I mean anything to you at all, I care for you Bolls, and that's me saying that as your friend, not just your DCI"

(Alex starts to cry) "I can't, I just can't" (She is looking away, with her hair covering her battered face)

"Come here" (Pulls her in for a hug) you are bruised and covered in blood (his rough hands, delicately touch Alex's damaged face) who has done this to you?"

"Jim...Jim Keats" (Still crying)

"WHAT, I will kill him"

(Alex winces in pain)

(Gene opens his office door)

"Right you miserable lot, Bollykecks here, has been attacked by scummy Keats, and no one attacks my Bolly particularly that bastard!" (CID looked shocked and get into gear)

"Gene, NO" (He goes to help her get up)

"Look at what he's done to you Alex, he's filth"

"Why did you have to tell them?"

"They deserve to know"

"Now I just look like a weak slapper, JUST FUCK OFF! You didn't come to my rescue when I called your name, you don't care, you don't trust me and you're just a liar" (And with that she stormed out of CID)

(CID is dazed)

"DRAKE, BOLLY, GET BACK HERE" (He storms out after her)

"OH MY GOD, poor Ma'am, what an awful thing to happen, I always knew there was something odd about that Keats"

"It's alright Shazza; I won't let him hurt you"

"Awww Baby...Do you think I should go and see her?"

"No" Ray intercepted "The Guv's gone after her, they'll probably fight it out then he'll get into her knickers"

"RAY, that's so inconsiderate, besides can't you see that they are in love?"

"LOVE, tshhh, nahhh, The Guv wouldn't go all Nancy on us"

(At Luigi's-Alex's Flat)

"Bolly, come on, I'm sorry, and the Gene Genie never says sorry, so you must be special, just open the door"

(She opens to door, and it is clearly visible that she has been crying)

"Ohh Alex" (He puts an arm around her shoulders, shuts the door, and guides her to the sofa)

(They sit there for a while, until Alex breaks the silence)

"I'm sorry for being an ignorant bitch and storming out of CID like that, I..." (He leans forwards and kisses her on the lips gently)

"What the?" (But she kisses him back, much in the same way)

"Well that worked then, maybe I should do that more often"

"Maybe you should...Although I will just get bored of a kiss"

"Cheeky sexy mare"

(She smiles) "But you couldn't live without me" (Gene grins and they kiss again)

"Now come on, let's clean you up" (He takes her hand and guides her into the kitchen)

"Now I know it's hard, but why did he do it?"

"He said stuff like about bringing you down and showing us what your truly like, he wanted me to help, but I said I didn't trust him, then I tried to leave, but he pushed me away and then (whimpering)...he said I got him all agitated, and that's when he attacked me, I was so scared Gene"

"It's alright now Alex, your safe here with me, come on, let's get you to bed"

"Gene...can you stay with me and comfort me...Please?"

"Of course I can love"

THE END!


End file.
